


April Fool's day

by DarkHime213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Just a funny story I posted years ago. I did edit it a bit and change a name but other than that its the same story. I hope you all enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	April Fool's day

You pop up in a giant library. You look around and see other people that you don't know. You say hi automatically to the first person you see.  
"Hi, I'm Harry Rigel Black Prince Snape adopted grandson of current Slytherin head of house Elena Prince and adopted son of current Potions masters of Hogwarts Severus Prince Snape." Harry turns towards you with a small smirk that fits well on his face. "If you're here then you must want to hear about last year's annual parent day celebration and how it went from okay to the best day ever really quick." You couldn't help but answer yes just like everyone else. "If so please pay the usual fee and grab a seat." He turns from you and summons chairs and pillows for everyone to sit in. "Now it all started out like this"

"Welcome back new students and old students we have a special parent's day celebration planed today." Stated an as always overly excited Headmaster.  
Now I was sitting with my cousin Draco not really paying attention to what was happening. The first part of the celebration is for the parents so us kids don't have to be there but since it starts at breakfast. We can't help but be there.  
"Today we will show are old talent show videos all day long." says the still hyper acting Headmaster.  
At first, it didn't bug me too bad I mean I'm only in one talent show and I'm practically famous so even if I did do something stupid people will still love it. So, I was confused as to why it bothered me at all. When it hit me, My dad.  
You see my father was in a talent show his seventh year. He was forced to do this stupid crayon song with some Gryffindorks. Draco caught on fast because he looked up to his own father only to see him standing screaming out.  
"Our year first! Our year first! Our year first!" By this point many were chanting it out alongside him even my father was.  
"Now now let's calm down. Lord Malfoy your year will be at the end since it was the most rememberable now students let us watch the first-ever talent show."  
"Now the students had the choice to sit in and watch with the parents or go to your common room you can guess what we did, and I know you all don't want to hear about my day so I'll just skip to dinner time."  
When dinner started another talent show was just ending when mine and Draco's fathers stoop up. The sound cheering was all around us. I could see Neville's dad freeze up but his mom was just laughing. Neville looked are way and shrugged just as it all started.  
"Now what we been waiting for the color song." The headmaster sits as it starts.

Lily:  
Hello kids I'm the color Red and I  
brought my friends to teach you about them.  
There're the colors of all the things  
you see, and red is me, the color of  
awesome things like: hearts and roses  
and mars but most import Love,  
Love, Love, Love (Black) Blood Blood,  
Blood, Blood, Blood Hooray!  
Sirus:  
Hi, I'm Orange like  
Mac and cheese let's name other orange  
things now if you please. You got  
pumpkins and tigers, and you got desert sand.  
prescription bottles. Monarch butterflies  
are your orange friends LA LA LA LA LA LA, cheese!  
Pills! Hooray!

"What the heck Snape what are you doing?" Sirus was whispering this out towards a smirking Severus.  
"what you want me to do. Singing." Severus was smirking as Alice started.

Alice:  
As you can probably guess  
Yellow's pretty fun Jaundice  
You can find it on a bus Or the rays from the sun  
Jaundice if you ask me  
Yellows number one liver failure  
if you like yellow and sour  
then try a lemon Jaundice  
Jaundice dang it.

Peter:  
I once ate a bug that was green  
but the ER said it was a poisonous thing  
so that explains why I threw up green and  
inside that green there were chunks of green  
I bet you wish you hadn't listened to green  
Hooray!

"I wish I hadn't" peter whimpered out.  
"What was that?"  
"nothing Snapes." whimpers Peter.

Lucius:  
The ocean is a place where many creatures live  
nightmares It's the deep blue sea  
and it'll kill you to death  
and its mysterious especially if  
you are on titanic so let that sink in  
pun intended 

Peter:  
Hooray!

Lucius left the stang laughing under his breath pulling Severus with him. He started whispering to him. "Damn it Severus knock it off I nearly popped a lung." Severus just laughed with him as James walks over.

James:  
"Don't blow this for us man!"  
[pushes Severus off stage.]  
Purple is the color of many pretty things from  
[Severus gets back on stage]  
From a lilac [Severus use a small shocking spell]  
[Screams and laughter fill the stage area]

Sirus:  
Dude what the hell

Peter: (while being glared at by Lucius)  
Hooray!

Frank:  
I guess it's my turn there are brown things like dirt I uh I can't remember the words please don't hurt me.  
Let me think about it nah.  
[shoots shocking spell near feet]  
[falls off stage]  
[Screams and laughter fill the room.]

Peter: (while still being glared at by Lucius)  
Hooray!

Amelia:  
Everyone calm down [wiping tears of laughter from eyes]  
White things include all broken bones  
and doves and paper and rabies foam.  
There's ivory worth a lot of  
money if you want to buy some the owl mail me

Peter:  
Hooray! Hooray!  
"Thank merlin it's almost over. Just a little more and James will get him." Peter mumbled under his breath forgetting Lucius was behind him.

Severus:  
Black is the  
color of emptiness I feel it in my  
soul cause I'm an emotional mess  
[James screams as he rushes to tackle Severus off the stage, missing and knocking himself out]  
Nice try Potty  
but not good enough  
now Lucius grab the legs  
he is going for a swim.

The show ended with current Mrs. Potter laughing alongside Amelia while Alice took Frank to the Madam Pomfrey. Black joined Potty with his swim while peter hid like a rat.

"Wait the stories not over yet." Harry places himself back in his comfy chair. "Now where was I oh.  
No one made a sound until someone broke the silent spell on the Slytherin table showing the Slytherin can laugh. Even some Gryffindor's where laugh it up. Wheezing as they try to catch their breath. Within seconds the entire room except for a few were howling with laughter. James Potter was growing under his breath as he watched everyone including Lily laugh at him. Even Sirus who was still a bit immature was giggling like a hyena next to Remus who was no better.  
Dumbledore stated up and does his best to put a stop to those laughing at his favorite Gryffindor, but nothing happens. The wonderous boy who lived screams out that those who laugh at his father was committing acts of treason. That stops a few Gryffindor's but not enough and It doesn't even slow any other house down from there fun.  
But let me tell you that wasn't the greatest part of today. What made today the greatest day ever was when Potter decided to try and impress me. He tried to show everyone how he was so much stronger than my dad but that's a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on April fools day but due to life that couldn't happened. I still hope it was enjoyable. Forgot to mention its in the same timeline as Run Harry Run.


End file.
